Prison Break
by MUDEI
Summary: "- Agora é um novo começo, deixaremos o passado para trás, chega de mortes, torturas, crimes, roubos, traições,prisões... Não somos mais criminosas somos pessoas normais e agora na Grécia teremos a nossa segunda chance de viver." FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Renewal Prison

_**Disclaymer**_**:**

Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami. Sem fins lucrativos!

.

.

* * *

_**ESTE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO, PORQUE A MINHA ANSIEDADE NÃO PERMITIU RS.**_

.

.

* * *

**Notas Inicias e Agradecimentos:**

Eu sei que tenho uma fic bem recente, mais gente eu não gosto de ter uma idéia e não postar, se não eu fico louca.

Como a **The Monster** a _**Prison Break**_ também é baseada em series de tv e filmes, mais bem mais original apenas o nome da fic é copiado o resto é original.

Agradecimentos sempre a _**Lilly Angel88**_ por betar a minha fic **THE MONSTER** e talvez essa aqui também ela é uma **MEGA ANJO** na minha vida. Lilly lembre-se você sempre vai ter prioridade nas minhas fic's.

.

* * *

**Esclarecimentos:**

Bem eu quero dar uma pequena idéia da historia, é uma prisão se segurança máxima **TOTALMENTE INVENTADA POR MIM** então não reparem nas extravagâncias nela criada, aonde as maiores criminosas do mundo estão, mais não são criminosas comuns que roubam carros ou traficam drogas.

São mulheres "_barra pesada_" chefes de máfias, psicopatas, hakers, cientistas loucas, entre outras nas quais foram trancafiadas na prisão por serem perigosas demais para viver em sociedade.

Como a prisão é extremamente feminina não tem como haver funcionários homens, por isso não pode haver criminosos homens, porém homens apareceram porém algum deles estarão ajudando as personagem fora do presídio por isso terá uma ficha especial no próximo capitulo para cada menino se alguém tem algum interesse de ter um personagem homem leia a ficha atentamente e se não a compreender me manda um **PM** ou um **REVIEW** que eu explicarei.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Prison Break**

- Agora é um novo começo, deixaremos o passado para trás, chega de mortes, torturas, crimes, roubos, furtos, traições,prisões, penas de morta... Não somos mais criminosas somos pessoas normais e agora na Grécia teremos a nossa segunda chance de viver.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bem vindos ao Inferno.**

_**Renewal Prison [1] **__, é uma prisão nível um, localizada em uma pequena e deserta ilha no sul do Oceano Atlântico, feita pelos melhores engenheiros de todo o mundo, um projeto coletivo aonde quarenta e cinco países contribuíram com quantias de dinheiro para sua construção, seu projeto financiado com o intuito de "eliminar" as maiores criminosas do mundo, aquelas nas quais são problemas sem solução, ou aquelas que são perigosas demais para estar em outras prisões ou andarem livremente pela rua._

_**Renewal Prison**__ é uma prisão de nível mundial, contendo nela os meios de segurança mais avançados de todo o mundo, celas nas quais são abertas pelas guardas apenas com suas digitais, muros cobertos de cercas elétricas com mais de três mil wolt's e mais de quinze metros de altura, placas de platina implantada em todo o local impedindo que o local seja escavado, cinco mil guardas para guardar mil presas, as presas mais perigosas são sempre acompanhadas por no mínimo cinco guardas, nas quais tem permissão de aplicar forçar bruta caso aja alvoroço, as presas são impossibilitadas de saber ou ver suas famílias e as solitárias na qual são cômodos de dois metros e meio por dois metros e meio sem janelas ou qualquer tipo de visão para o mundo exterior além de pequenas existem no mínimo duas mil solitárias para poder fazer castigos 'coletivos' para as moças. _

_As presas são obrigadas a trabalhar numa extensão da prisão, elas trabalham durante sete horas seguidas todos os dias, carregando tijolos, fazendo serviços manuais, construindo paredes, fazendo instalações elétricas e este prédio é construído dês de que a prisão foi feita a mais ou menos oito anos e sempre quando o prédio fica pronto, ele é destruindo por algumas maquinas de construção que fica no local, aonde da a intenção das presas limparem a sujeira dos tratores entre outras maquinas e sempre recomeçar o serviço, sendo como um trabalho escravo e eterno._

_Porém, além de trabalhar nas cozinhas, elas trabalham limpando o local, as celas os pátios de recreação entre outros locais, as presas em Renewal Prison são realmente tratadas com um regime extremamente rígido e rigoroso, visando um castigo ainda mais severo do que apenas ser excluído da sociedade. _

_Qualquer balburdia e severamente punida, dias sem comida, ou sem água, solitárias para todas, castigos talvez sérios demais, mais o intuito de__** Renewal Prison **__é que as pessoas, vulgo criminosas, entendam que nenhum crime ficara sem punição e uma punição __**EXTREMAMENTE**__**SEVERA**__ e que a punição dos homens é que tem que prevalecerá e para que elas se arrependam amargamente de seus crimes e erros._

_E como direito humanos ainda existem na Terra, a vida em __**Renewal Prison**__ não é apenas tortura, como meios de divertimento a prisão possui um campo aberto para as presas tomarem sol alem de um pequenos campos de futebol e de basquete e salas de ginásticas com bons aparelhos, também possui uma biblioteca aonde podem ser encontrados muitos livros de auto ajuda._

_Uma ampla área psiquiatra na qual todas as presas tem dias e horários próprios para visitar as medicas e as visitas duram em media de duas a três horas e são obrigatórias a todas as presas do local, por muitos julgarem elas como intratáveis e nas quais nunca mais voltaram para a sociedade elas são extremamente obrigadas a sempre obedecer as psiquiatras tomando remédios controlados. _

_Além da ala psiquiátrica a prisão possui uma grande área medica com varias especialistas da saúde em determinadas áreas, enfermeiras, medicas, dentistas, todas as presas tem visitas semanais a essas especialistas visando a boa saúde das mulheres._

_Drogadas e Grávidas fazem parte de uma pequena minoria da prisão, as mulheres drogadas quando entram em Renewal passam primeiro por uma reabilitação extremamente dolorosa com direito a exclusão e quartos minúsculos e as Gravidas não tem direitos a nenhuma cortesia por sua condição, muito pelo contrario, elas não tem nenhum direito a ver seus filhos nem depois do parto e elas também não tem o direito de saber o sexo da criança, depois do parte as crianças são encaminhadas a orfanatos de seus determinados países de origem. Alem de não verem seus filhos as presas grávidas ao saírem de Renewal assinam a acordos afirmando que nunca procuraram seus filhos deixando as crianças terem vidas novas com as novas famílias. _

_Clarie Sulivam é a diretora da cadeia, é ex agente da CIA e foi designada para esta missão por meio de uma votação entre os lideres dos quarenta e cinco países que se uniram para a formação deste presídio, a diretora é pavio curto, mínimas coisas e erros a irritam, provocá-la é igual pedir a sua licença de morte._

_Entretanto além dos regimes rígidos pela qual a Renewal é conhecida o que mais se comenta e sobre suas presas, as piores de todo mundo, aonde podem se encontrar dês de Cafetinas a Chefes de facções criminosas, ou ex-espias na qual traíram seus governos, até mesmo cientistas com idéias loucas nas quais são perigosas demais para trabalharem em seus países quanto mais andarem pelas ruins, hakers de computador na qual são capazes de invadir os computadores de todas as agencias de proteção do mundo, ou apenas psicopatas e sociopatas que implatam terror na sociedade... Um publico bem diversificado. _

_E provavelmente muitas das presas lá dentro já entenderam como as coisas serão daqui para frente então, muitos delas já aprenderam a andar na linha, porem isso não é ouvido por todas elas._

_Renewal conta com um numero extremamente alto de funcionários e guardas cedidos por todos os países nos quais ajudaram a instituição a ser criada e estes profissionais nos quais são sempre revezados com outros colegas da mesma função, a sempre dez navios nas quais levam um determinado numero de funcionários até a Terra Firme aonde possam passar tempo com suas famílias. Estes dez navios estão no porto da Ilha de Renewal toda a semana além da ilha contar com um helicóptero particular da diretora aonde ela é capaz de resolver mais rapidamente seus problemas externos a cadeia._

_E claro como a prisão é de segurança super máxima, e por ser um projeto novo a Renewal é como uma cobaia para a __**Punishment Prison [2]**__ uma cadeia masculina que está sem construída em outra ilha do oceano pacifico com o mesmo objetivo da Renewal apenas sendo que será uma prisão masculina. Onde abrigará os maiores presos de todo o mundo._

_Renewal tem muito orgulho de ser a maior e mais segura prisão já construída. _

_Agora que para vocês já está explicado o que é Renewal Prison e quanto sofrimento existe naquele local, espero que sentem-se em suas cadeiras e apenas observem como quinze jovens de lugares diferentes lutam para saírem do inferno e recuperarem suas vidas._

**CONTINUA**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Renewal Prison [1] - Prisão da Renovação. _

___Punishment Prison [2] - Prisão da Punição._

___._

___._

___._

___

* * *

_

Disponibilidade:

**Shion –**

**Mu –**

**Aldebaran –**

**Saga –**

**Kanon –**

**Máscara da Morte –**

**Aiolia –**

**Shaka –**

**Dohko –**

**Milo –**

**Aiolos –**

**Shura –**

**Camus –**

**Afrodite –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Ficha Padrão:**

**Nome Completo:**

**Idade: **(Lembre-se que ela tem que ser maior de idade então tem que ter pelo menos mais de 18 anos)

**Nacionalidade: **(Como criminosas elas tem que atuar em seu país de origem, por favor).

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade: **

**Que tipo de criminosa é: **(Lembre-se não serão aceita presas comuns, o que para mim são presas comuns é tipo ladras de carros, traficantes entre outras coisas, elas precisam ser **ESTRITAMENTE PERIGOSAS PARA A SOCIEDADE** como chefes de magia, hakers, cientistas loucas, psicopatas, ex-espiãs entre outras...).

**Historia:** (Elas são pessoas normais, então como viraram criminosas, **ESSA É A PARTE MAIS IMPORTANTE DA FICHA**, tem que conter obrigatoriamente infância e adolescência, como elas viraram criminosas e a vida atual delas **ANTES** de irem para a cadeia).

**Como criminosa, como você atua**: (É suas áreas de atuação, como por exemplo, se você é uma psicopata POR EXEMPLO que tipo de pessoa você mata, porque mata e como mata, se você é uma ex-espião porque resolveu trair seu pais e como fez isso esses são apenas alguns exemplos).

**Profissão:** (Normalmente além de criminosas elas tem algum outro time de carreira)

**Como acabou presa:** (Fale um pouco sobre a sua prisão, como aconteceu e qual foi sua reação).

**O que acha da vida do crime depois da cadeia e como é seus sentimentos e pensamentos depois disso:** (Renewal Prison é o inferno para qualquer mulher, então muitas delas estão arrependidas de seus crimes e lembre vocês também são humanas então tem sentimentos, sentem culpa e remorso, então como estão se sentindo agora depois serem presas e lembre-se VOCÊS TERAM QUE CONVIVER COM ESTE SENTIMENTOS PARA SEMPRE então ela fará alguma cosia para se redimir ou tem um pensamento diferente do que tinha antes, detalhes)

**Tem algum pessoa que queira reencontrar depois que sair da cadeia:** (Alum parente, amigo, filhos, irmãos etc... Se tiver nome para a pessoa uma rápida aparência e personalidade dela e o que ela é da pessoa)

**Algum sonho para o futuro:** (Quer ficar na Grécia, quer sair, quer voltar a ser criminosa, quer realizar algum sonho, ver algum parente, voltar para casa, quais são as suas pretensões para o futuro)

**Habilidades Especiais:** (COISA DE HUMANOS GENTE elas não são deusas ou bruxas então não tem tipo poder de voar, habilidade especiais são como boas com números, sabe mexer em computadores, toca algum instrumento, sabe cozinhar)

**Manias:**

**Cavaleiro:** (Mais de uma opção)

**O que acha dele no inicio:** (Pode ser uma descrição para todos)

**Modificações:** (Nada que alterara muito a ficha só para encaixar na historia)

**Acréscimos:** (Querem acrescentar algo que não se encaixe na ficha de cima, fique a vontade)

* * *

**NOTAS ESPECIAIS E OBRIGATÓRIAS:**

As fichas **NÃO PRECISAM SER GIGANTES** contendo trinta paginas, apenas fichas bem trabalhadas e com alguns detalhes é só isso que eu peço.

As fichas **SERÃO ESCOLHIDAS** então se tiver alguma ficha que não se encaixe o suficiente na historia ou se ela não tem os detalhes que eu preciso e se o cavaleiro não tiver um par a altura para ele, **ELE FICARÁ SEM PAR**, desculpe gente, mais sempre tento caprichar o Maximo possível nas minhas fichas então gostaria de **fichas bem detalhadas e trabalhadas**, não importa se todas as meninas pedirem o seu cavaleiro ele ainda pode ser seu porque a ficha **SERÁ ESCOLHIDA. **

Eu sei que é chato isso mais quero trabalhar com as melhores fichas então quero apenas as melhores mesmo para fazer uma boa fic que todas as pessoas gostem e se divertiam que escreve fic de fichas como eu deve entender do que eu digo.


	2. As diversas Faces

**Prison Break**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shion – ****Toriyama Hikari** (Hachiko Yamada) Adoro Hackers sabia? HUAHUAHUAHU só perdem para os psicopatas no meu conceito doentio. Vou ter que fazer pequenas modificações se não se importa mais realmente bem pequenas.

**Mu – ****Hiina-Chan** ( Thabata Vicenzzo) Adorei a sua historia me cativou ainda mais o impulso dela virar a cabeça de um lado para o outro eu fazia isso as vezes mais por outras razoes;

**Aldebaran – Mabel (**Fheith Mariane Matarazo) Adoro voce adorar o Deba sabia? Eu Tambem adoro ele... Só de você escolher ele me cativa... Alem de que a sua ficha está ótima.

**Saga – Angel Pink (**Krishna Forght) Adorei a sua ficha não sei nem o que comentar.

**Kanon –****Krika Haruno** (Yelisavet (Isabel) Ivanona Verensk) Amei sua ficha adorei mesmo, mais espero que não se importe de ficar com o Kanonzito.

**Máscara da Morte – ****Chaos Daphne** (Lorena "Hannibal" MacNamara) Cara eu não sei como você descobriu que eu sou fascinada no Hannibal tenho os filmes e tudo CASAVA com aquele homem LITERALMENTE AHUAHUHUA... me encantei pela sua ficha.

**Aiolia – (**Charlotte Jacques Pierre) Cara a sua profissão quase me MATOU eu amei adoro essas cosias BEM VIOLENTAS sabe.

**Shaka – Tati amancio (**Angelina Campbell) Adorei a sua historia realmente foi o que mais me cativou. Parabéns.

**Dohko – Mahorin (**Evangeline Veronesi) Eu não pude lhe dar os cavaleiros que pediu mais eu ADOREI a sua ficha espero que não se importe em ficar com ele.

**Milo – Lilly Angel 88 **(Blaise Deveraux Moonstar) Cara eu pago maior pau para as suas fichas que INVEJA… Amiga você é phoda *-* HUAUAUH

**Aiolos – Juno L (**Andrômeda BlackWood) Cara adoro serial killers VOCE NÃO TEM NOÇÃO de como eu os amo... Está bem é meio BIZARRO massss...

**Shura – ****Mishelly 87**(Monise Mason) Querida eu não sabia com quem te colocar então achei que combinava com o Shura espero que não se importe.

**Camus – ****Rajani Devi Lakshmi** (Ekaterina Kurae) Amiga espero que não se importe de ficar com o Camus, achei que combinava mais com ele.

**Afrodite – Lune Kuruta (**Annabel Lee Scott) Muito criativa a sua profissão ADOREI... adoro ceitas e psicopatas talzs. Cara todas as suas fichas são fodas como consegue?

.

**NOTA: A****s meninas nas quais não estão nas fichas, não foram escolhas, NÃO porque suas fichas não estão boas mais sim porque achei que as outras encaixariam um pouco melhor com os cavaleiros. Porem se quiserem participar porem sem par e com papéis mais **_**coadjuvantes **_**mais que iram sim aparecer podem me informar. **

**Gostaria e quero MUITO vocês todas na fic e mesmo se quiserem participar sem ninguém eu irei colocar vocês com MUITO prazer;**

**O meu maior critério foi a HISTORIA da personagem as que foram escolhidas foram as que mais me tocaram aquelas que eu já imagino cenas e fico imaginando como escreve-las... Bem gente cada pessoa tem um gosto o que é maravilhoso para mim talvez seja horrível para vocês, por isso estou comentando sobre isso... Não digo o que as que não foram escolhidas estavam ruim só digo que teve outras fichas que me deixaram mais encantadas mais que talvez a outra pessoa que lesse pensasse o contrario.**

**Me desculpem esse transtorno e a demora eu sei que é ruim isso mais eu tive uns pequenos probleminhas, espero que este primeiro capitulo compense isso um pouco.**

.

.

.

As diversas faces.

.

.

O tempo ensolarado, os dias ensolarados eram os melhores, as presas tinham a permissão de ficar nos pátios e nas "áreas de lazer" de Renewal Prison, então depois do trabalho duro elas tinham um momento, por mais curto que seja, de "diversão".

Normalmente era isto que algumas fazia, jogavam bola, tomavam banhos de sol, malhavam, conversavam entre si ou apenas observavam o movimento.

Este ultimo era a escolha de uma destas presas sentada solitária em uma enorme mesa de madeira na qual servia para as presas passarem seu tempo sentadas com alguns jogos bobos como cartas ou domínios, os quais eram contrabandeados por elas mesmas ou por alguma guarda um pouco mais "liberal".

A moça que se encontrava sentada rabiscava em um pequeno caderno algumas coisas, seus rabiscos eram estranhos pareciam hieróglifos se uma pessoa normal lesse, eram desenhos misturados com palavras de tamanhos muito pequenos, a moça de pele bem clara, um tanto pálida, um pouco baixa e meio gordinha para os padrões de beleza atual com seus e quadril fartos e coxas grossas, seus cabelos eram bem loiros quase platinados compridos e lisos chegando a sua cintura seus olhos de verde esmeralda brilhavam intensamente observado o pequeno caderno.

"_Quase_ _Perfeito, quase_" A Moça pensava e sorria vitoriosa.

- O Que você tanto rabisca neste caderno Eloise? Uma voz atrás desta moça. A loira se vira e apenas observa uma voz determinada atrás de si responder, ao virar-se observa a jovem um com um corpo esbelto e bem proporcional para os seus 1,55 de altura de pele negra e cabelos num tom de mogno ondulados ate o fim das costas e uma franja lisa e repicada chegando ao seus olhos verdes. A moça de sorriso sarcástico atravessou a mesa se sentando frente a frente da loira.

- Ébano e Marfim sempre ficam bem juntos não é mesmo Blaise? A jovem de nome _Eloise Scarlatt Stramondiun _responde sarcástica.

- Seus jogos de palavras me irritam as vezes sabia? Blaise responde sorrindo, a sua amiga, única amiga, naquele inferno de local.

- Sei! Eloise responde abaixando os olhos novamente para o caderno. –_ Falta pouco para tudo estar terminado._ Ela sussurra para a companheira que a apenas olha serio.

- Acho que está cometendo um erro Eloise! Blaise responde seriamente ao ouvir o comentário da amiga. – Logo você estará livre daqui não precisa disso.

Eloise apenas observou a amiga já tiveram essa conversa incontáveis vezes, porém nunca chegaram numa concordância.

- Você e eu sabemos como o esquema funciona com pessoas como eu Blaise, eles me criaram, me treinaram, esperaram eu fazer meu serviço e trancafiaram aqui para o resto da minha vida, se você não tem ninguém de valor lá fora que mereça sua volta, não tenho nada com isso, mais eu quero meus filhos de volta e mexerei montanhas para isso. Eloise se levanta e começa a andar vagarosamente irritada não agüentava mais ter que usar os mesmo artifícios para conversa com a amiga e esta ainda sentia duvidas do que deveriam fazer.

- Você sabe muito bem que Sophie me espera lá fora! Bliase responde seguindo a amiga que andava igualmente devagar.

- Então lute por ela, você não é covarde Blaise, eu sei o que estou fazendo, apenas siga o plano e preste atenção preste atenção e siga os planos que logo você terá Sophie com você. O argumento de Eloise sempre conseguira amolecer Blaise, porem a norte americana tinha medo, muito medo, não poderia ter sua pena aumentada, precisava cuidar de sua filha.

Blaise Deveraux Moonstar condenada a trinta anos a perpetua condenada por ser líder de um grupo de justiceiros denominados Avenging Angels (Anjos Vingadores) nos quais tinham a missão de assassinar pessoas ruins, políticos, advogados, corruptos, estupradores entre outras pessoas nas quais a Lei dos Homens não puniu por outro lado inocentou.

Seus trinta anos SAP uma pena minina porém é muito melhor do que perpetua, isso depende apenas de seu comportamento, mesmo assim ver sua filha só quando ela tivesse trinta anos era algo terrível, simplesmente insuportável. Mais era um preço a pagar por suas escolhas.

Blaise suspira e se senta no banco novamente, olhando para seus pés, sua mente estava a mil, tinha visões ruins, visões de seu passado

" _Blaise__Deveraux__Moonstar. Filha de Richard e Jolene. Richard sucedido advogado dono do maior escritório de advocacia de Nova York, a Moonstar Associados - onde só os maiores políticos e pessoas extremamente ricas eram atendidas__ e Jolene __uma rica socialite com sua irmã mais velha Brigitte a __**ovelha negra**__ da familia. A família perfeita para quem via e o inferno para com convivia._

_Seu pai um corrupto, estuprador no qual defendia pessoas tão ruins quanto eles, sua mãe fraca, alcoólatra e sem coragem para conseguir se separar dele e sua irmã que não conseguia conviver com a verdade e fugira com um homem bem mais velho quando Blaise era muito nova._

_Seu pai a tratara sempre muito bem, mesmo batendo e estuprando sempre sua mãe, e escondendo sua verdadeira vocação para que a filha um dia assuma seu lugar, aos oito anos a pequenina Blaise presencia a cena de tortura a sua mãe e passa odiar seu pai lutando todos os anos a partir de então para combate-lo e acabar com sua maldade._

_A menina cresceu traumatizada e cresceu batalhando para ficar forte, o oposto de sua mãe. O misterioso assassinato de sua mãe e o sumiço de sua Irma fizeram a ficar com cada vez mais ódio de seu pai._

_Anos após esta descoberta, anos após de lutas e sacrifícios para se esconder de seu pai, e anos após um duro treinamento ela consegue sua vinganç durante dias até mata-lo e limpar o local do crime._

_Blaise dedicou sua vida a colocar criminosos na cadeia e os malditos que saiam impune eram cruelmente assassinados pela _Avenging Angels _pelas suas conhecidas_ Red Angels _mais depois de muitos assassinato e do surgimento de Sophie a filha de sua irmã mais velha que não resistiu no parte e o maior amor da vida de Blaise a jovem acabou sendo presa"_

- Algum problema Blaise? Eloise se pergunta se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- O custo beneficio do seu plano é excelente mais as conseqüências se ele der errado são duras demais! Blaise fala quase sussurrando. – Mais não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados! Ela olha diretamente nos olhos verdes de Eloise. – Diga Eloise, o que tenho que fazer?

- Obrigada. A amiga respondeu – Quero que me ajude com as nossas colegas a interpretar o plano corretamente, todas foram escolhidas a dedo e quero que me diga a sua Opinião sobre cada uma delas. O sorriso de Eloise era enigmático.

- Tudo bem. Blaise suspira.

- Então vamos começar. Eloise e Blaise se sentaram uma ao lado da outra, Eloise pegará seu pequeno caderno e abrira numa das paginas aonde tinha uma foto de uma moça de cabelos vermelhos intensos com uma mecha prateada e bem comprido, olhos felinos bicolores o da esquerda é azul gelo e da direita azul safira, com a pele bem branca e um corpo escultural. - Ekaterina Kurae assassina e hacker, começou na vida do crime por causa de irritações de uma colega de sala.

- Está é aquela moça que mata as pessoas estranguladas com um tipo de fio que parece fio de nylon? Blaise pergunta observando varias anotações de Eloise sobre a moça.

- Sim. Eloise suspirou e começou a contar para Blaise um pouco sobre Ekaterina.

"_Ekaterina teve um bebe muito nova, com apenas dezessete anos apesar de ter arrumado um bom namorado, porém foi muito atazanada pelas colegas de sala por motivos banais a garota proporcionou momentos terríveis na vida escolar de Ekatarina, quase fazendo a pobre moça perder a criança. _

_Com o tempo Ekaterina começou a se defender da garota irritando-a também porém a moça continuava a atazana-la querendo ate mata-la de determinadas maneiras até Ekaterina decidir por um fim nela a atacou, fez ela escrever um bilhete dizendo que estava se suicidando a matou, pouco tempo depois aprendeu algumas coisas com alguns hackers e se infiltrou no mundo deles, um mundo sujo e cheio de violência no qual ela ficará conhecida por estrangular as pessoas usando pequenos fios com o tempo acabou ficando famoso por ser contratada para matar pessoas de maneira discreta._

_Ao tentar matar um advogado corrupto acabou comentando um pequeno erro e acabou presa._"

- Pode passar o tempo mais as escolas sempre tem aquelas pedras no sapato. Fala Blaise dando uma leve risada.

- É verdade, bem vejamos, sim adora está aqui. Eloise começa a folhear e lhe mostra a próxima moça de cabelos negros e lisos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros com lindos olhos azul safira de cintura fina e seios médios, com um rosto de boneca extremamente delicado com um detalhe as suas mãos de unhas compridas e muito bem cuidadas. - Annabel Lee Scott presa por ser líder de uma seita jovem aonde rituais incluíam orgias e sacrifícios humanos.

- Que horrível!

"_Annabel nasceu em Augusta, capital do frio Maine, um Estado americano ao extremo nordeste do país. Pertence a uma família católica praticante, caçula de cinco irmãos e um pouco excluída pelos pais; _

_Não entendia a adoração deles pela fé e não compartilhava dessa visão religiosa porém era apaixonada pela rituais da igreja e por seus símbolos tanto que quando chegou a adolescência se aprofundou sobre o assunto de ocultismo, bruxaria e outros tipos de "religião" e passou a conviver com pessoas que tinham a mesma opinião que ela, quando chegou a maioridade teve a idéia de tornar um sonho realidade iludiu os amigos dizendo que __**Gaea a Deusa mãe**__ a escolheu para liderar os jovens no caminho da Luz e da Verdade muitos amigos acabaram se ligando a ela. _

_Seus rituais eram praticamente regados a sexo e drogas com muitos jovens sempre tendo orgias em seu caminho, Annabel entrou para a faculdade de psicologia e seu poder de manipulação apenas aumentou._

_Ao tentar sequestrar uma jovem filha de um policial este acabara desconfiado da movimentação prendou os rapazes que tentavam seqüestrar sua filha e estes rapazes falaram tudo o que sabiam sobre a seita prendendo assim Annabel_"

- Bem manipuladora.

- Bem cada pessoa com o seu dom, querida Blaise! Eloise sorria e vira a próxima pagina para a amiga mostrando uma moça de pele morena com cabelos castanhos bem cacheados chegando aos ombros, olhos igualmente castanhos, muito charmosa, magra e bem alta. -Fheith Mariane Matarazo assassina e ladra profissional.

"_Fheith nasceu numa família na qual seus pais eram membros ativos do crime ambos ladros e assassnos profissionais sua mãe era brasileira e seu pai americano se conhecendo uma missão similar quando Carmem a mãe de Fheith descobriu que estava grávida decidira se afastar do mundo do crime o que não foi muito aceitado por seu marido Poul._

_Um noite sua mãe pegará ela e ambas tentaram fugir porem Poul descobriu e acabou acidentalmente matando a esposa na frente da pequena menina. A partir deste momento seu pai passou a maltrata-la demais, sendo amada apenas por seu tio Agemenon e seu primo Assis._

_Ela acabou sendo ensinada pelo pai e sua personalidade moldada por ele, apesar de ter matado sua mãe, Fheith não conseguia odiar seu pai totalmente e se tornou uma grande assassina roubando e matando sem nenhum remorso, porem ao tentar assassinar uma dona de uma grande empresa mundialmente famoso, Saori Kido, acabou tendo uma denunciada antes disso sendo a única pessoa que Fheith não consegui matar."_

- Ela é parecida comigo. Blaise comenta lembrando dos pais semelhantes apesar de tudo.

- É querida! Suspira Eloise que vira a folha de seu diário e observa a moça de cabelos lisos e loiros na altura do queixo com um granja reta e espessa que chega na altura de suas sobrancelhas seus olhos são azuis claros, seu rosto era sereno porém sua bochecha direita era cortada por uma cicatriz era baixa e magra com um bom corpo. - Evangeline Veronesi nascida numa família de mafioso aonde acabou sendo preso por assassinar seu pai e metade das famílias mafiosas da Italia.

- Como uma pessoa é presa por matar um bando de _porcos demoníacos_. Blaise sussurrava para si lembrando das situações que vivera no passado.

"_Evangeline é a filha única do chefe da máfia mais poderosa da Itália sua mãe não engravidava com facilidade e não consegui dar um filho homem ao seu marido apenas uma menina então para seu Pai isso realmente foi uma desgraça e ele passou a odia-la e sua mãe caiu em desgraça entrou em depressão e passou a dormir com todos os homens._

_A menina acabou crescendo com ódio de seu pai e sua família e de todos os mafiosos, aos 18 anos Eva já tinha planejando sua 'vingança'._

_No natal ela roubou de seu porão um revolver ateou fogo no porão correu no salão de festas aonde tudo estava calmo foi até seu pai calmamente suas feições meigas mudaram para cruéis e disse ao seu pai 'vou te matar' depois suas feições voltaram ao normal dizendo em seguida 'mais eu te amo' o matando com uma bala na testa, saiu correndo do local trancando o salão e deixando todos os presentes morrerem nas chamas._

_Arrumou vários inimigos da máfia italiana e ao tentar fugir para Nova York acabou sendo descoberta e quando chegou ao aeroporto americano o FBI e a SWAT já estava a sua espera._"

- Tinha um cara na SWAT que nossa..., Eloise falava quase que para si mesma, porém não reparou que foi alto o suficiente para Blaise abrir um sorriso sarcástico. – Era um amigo. Eloise fala nervosa com os olhos arregalados.

- Mais eu não falei nada! Blaise se defende com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Angelina Campbell órfão adotada por um agente da CIA para poder um dia substitui-lo, entretando o exatase a sensação de podre de infrigir as leis foi maior que o amor a sua profissão de agente da CIA e acabou sendo presa como traidora. Eloisa lia a próxima ficha e observava uma moça de cabelos vermelhos compridos com cachos no final uma franja desfiada que chega perto de seus olhos, estes que possuem cores indefinidas normalmente são azulados só que quando o sol bate neles eles acabam ficando mais escuros é alta com um corpo escultura com a pele levemente bronzeada.

"_Os pais de Angelina morreram num acidente de carro aos sete anos foi adotada por um agente da CIA no qual tinha a intenção de treiná-la para substituí-lo._

_Lina sempre foi uma criança prodígio, e com certeza seria uma grande agente. Porem depois de apostar com colegas da escola que conseguia mudar a notas invadindo o computador da diretora, tudo mudou ela sentiu um êxtase, algo que jamais havia sentindo. _

_Aonde dezesseis anos se tornou a gente da CIA mais jovem porém logo seu ái descobriu seu novo divertido como hacker e logo tratou de impedi-la. Com isso ela se dedicou a espionagem já que era um plano perfeito como alguém desconfiaria de uma moça de dezesseis anos. _

_Entretanto acabou se enjoando de seus trabalhos e começou a ser uma agente dupla matando aliados e traído diversas vezes seu país._

_Seu 'pai' acabou descobrindo que ela se tornou e um dia quando Lina chegou em casa ele lhe esperava com muitos agentes para prende-la._"

- Sua lista de moças está ficando cada vez mais afiada não é mesmo Eloise.

- Não reclame Blaise. Eloise estava observando outro garota ao dizer essa frase sem nem observar a amiga, ela observava uma moça alta com cabelos pretos bem ondulados que chegavam a sua cintura com olhos castanhos claros penetrantes com um belo corpo e sardas espalhadas por seu corpo. - Thabata Vicenzzo ex-espiao presa por assassinar um 'suposto' espião e um empresário italiano.

"_Thabata teve uma infância normal até completar dezessete anos e encontrar um jovem que mudou sua vida Alesandro dois anos mais velho, rapidamente se apaixonaram, porém o jovem moço tinha uma dificuldade de começar um namoro com ela._

_Tanto foi a insistência de Thabata que ele contou o motivo de não querer assumir este compromisso. Ele er uma espião e tinha medo de colocar a vida dela em perigo. Essa informação incialmente foi um choque para a jovem Thabata porém ela teve um plano brilhante treinaria e também se tornaria uma espião podendo assim viver em 'paz' com Alessandro._

_Seu treinamento, as escondidas do noivo, durou um ano e ela descobriu ter uma dom nato para determinados pontos da espionagem. Finalmente consegiu se tornar uma espião. Thabata estava pisando em nuvens ainda que depois descobriu que Alesandro seria seu parceiro. No começo ele ficou um pouco chateado mais acabou aceitando. Namoraram durante quatro anos e estavam noivos._

_Ate que um dia Thabata, Alessandro e Cassius, outro agente, tinha que espionar um empresário Italiano e saber de seus envolvimentos com a magia, tudo ia bem até que Thabata que estava vigiando ouviu um tiro vindo do quarto aonde Alessandro estava ao chegar lá ela vê seu noivo morto com um tiro no peito. Cassius com uma arma apontando na direção de Alessandro e o Empresário ao lado de Cassius, Thabata em choque rapidamente pega uma arma e dispara contra os dois e fugiu do local._

_Entretanto estava tão desorientada que correu durante horas porém acabou sendo rapidamente presa._"

- Melhor perder um amor do que nunca ter vivido um. Blaise menciona ao ouvir o final da historia de Thabata.

- É porque você viveu isso. **[1] **Eloise responde olhando longe vira a pagina do diário e observa a outra gar uma jovem de aparência delicada, pele branquíssima, cabelos dourados e com belos cachos, olhos azuis, rosto de boneca de porcelana, uma garota realmente muito bonita. - Lorena MacNamara conhecida pelo "Massacre da Sexta feira 13" um crime que abalou todo o Arizona quando ela mutilou 15 jovens comendo suas genitálias e atacando cíveis com uma serra elétrica, resultado na morte de mais de 21 uma pessoas.

"Lorena nasceu em uma família religiosa, filha do meio e com uma beleza fora do comum cantava no coral da igreja e era muito querida, ela teve uma adolescência normal. Entrou para a faculdade de Pedagogia e vivia muito bem.

Ate que um dia no campus de sua faculdade sua colega de quarto havia ido ao uma festa seu quarto foi invadido por 15 alunos do campus de cursos diferentes e semestres diferentes acabou sendo violentando por todos eles, garotos ricos e de boas famílias que acabaram saindo impune de seus atos por serem 'influentes'.

Lorena mudara drasticamente depois daquele dia, ficou violenta e isolada e muitos pensaram que foi um trauma, esperou um ano até uma sexta feira 13, chegou na casa de um dos jovens que a estuprou esperou ele estar sozinho e ficaria um bom tempo sozinho, o fez de refém e fazendo com que ele ligasse um por um para todos os amigos que a estupraram sendo que os matava quando chegava a facadas e comeu as genitálias de todos eles.

Toda ensangüentada e fora de Si. Lorena achou uma Serra elétrica no quintal desse jovem que ela fez de refém e atacou cíveis um senhor e seu cachorro, um grupo de skatista e um casal de namorados matando todos eles.

Um senhor que presenciou a cena ligou para a Policial na qual ela teve que ser sedada para conseguir levá-la presa."

- Uma Canibal Eloise? Blaise falava enjoada ao imaginar a cena de comer partes de corpos humanos.

- Não seja apressada Blaise. Eloise fala tentando conter a amiga, ao virara novamente a pagina do diário e vê uma moça de cabelos longos, compridos e ondulados de um louro alaranjado com traços finos e pele rosada. - Yelisavet (Isabel) Ivanona Verensk presa por se tornar uma ameaça ao governo russo.

" _Yelisavet (Isabel) Ivanona Verensk Nasceu em uma família de classe media uma infância feliz até seu pai um funcionário do governo ser morto em sua adolescência por queima de arquivos, ele sabia demais, não apenas ele, sua família também foi morta porém Isabel sobreviveu e acabou sendo 'adotada' pelo governo por possuir uma grande habilidade como hacker._

_Aos poucos se tornou um grande profissional e o governou começou a temê-la muito quando percebeu que não podia mais controlá-la e por ela ser mais inteligente que muitos que estavam lá._

_Quando Isabel descobriu que as pessoas que a adotaram na verdade haviam matado sua família ela se revoltou se junto a máfia Russa e decidiu acabar com aqueles que acabaram com a sua vida, muitas vezes o governo tentou matá-la mas ela sairá ilesa de todas as tentativas até um dia conseguirem fazê-la pegar pena perpetua por um crime que ela não cometeu._"

- Estranho eles não terem a matada! Blaise comenta com Eloise ao terminar de ouvir a vida de Isabel.

- Não estamos aqui para discutir os métodos utilizados pelo governo Russo. Eloisa falava sem tirar os olhos da próxima garota de de pele clara e olhos verdes com olheiras bem marcadas, um pouco magra demais e baixa lembra uma menina de 15 anos, com uma cicatriz de cortes horizontais no braço 25 cortes sendo que o vigésimo quinto da a volta no braço no braço como um bracelete. - Andrômeda BlackWood presa pela morte de 25 homens.

"_Nascida em um bairro pobre Andromeda, sempre foi rejeitada pela mãe então viveu mais na rua do que em casa, era tímida mais sempre Foi positiva. _

'_Domi' sempre via sua mãe dormir com vários homens que ela mesma perderá a conta, até que uma vez ela não presenciou apenas a transa como também o homem a surrando até mata-la._

_Quando este saiu Domi foi até o corpo da mãe tocou seu rosto e sentiu-se livre, melhor, encantanda com aquele liquido vermelho tanto que ela começou a desenhar com ele pelas paredes de sua casa, e foi assim durante três dias até Andromeda ser achada por um vizinho que percebeu o cheiro de morte. Andrew um senhor que acabou a 'adotando' por saber que ninguém sentiria falta dela. _

_Aos 10 anos Andrew sentiu-se no direito de toma-la para si. Inocente, Domi considerava Andrew tudo além de ser sua amante, fazia pequenos furtos e quando um homem tentou matar Andrew cobrando dele um antiga divida. Domi o atacou a facadas varias e varias vezes. Ela sentiu uma Adrenalina uma sensação sem fim algo jamais sentindo antes, mais viva e livre do que nunca._

_Andree desenvolveu esse dom de sua menina e ela começou a matar cada vez mais para seu 'amante', até que um dia ela acaba encontrando ele na cama com outra num surto ela os mata ali mesmo._

_Deixou tudo para trás depois disso acabou se instalando num bordel servia bebidas e planejava novas vitimas sempre homens de 35 a 40 anos morenos de cabelos curtos parecidos com Andrew e o homem que matou sua mãe. _

_Foi presa em flagante por especialista em crimes cometidos por 'possíveis' seriais killers_"

- Pobrezinha! Eloise fala para si mesma e vê que Blaise a observa intensamente sem comentar nada então ela novamente olha a próxima moça Cabelos loiros até as costas enrolados em cachos emoldurando o rosto, seu olhos são na cor azul cristal bem claro, sua pele é clara, muito magra tem uma cicatriz na perna direita em forma de um risco do joelho até a metade da perna, sempre aparenta uma expressão de extremo cansaço ou como se tivesse chorado muito. - Charlotte Jacques Pierre presa por assassinar crianças de 7 a 10 anos.

"_Charlotte nasceu em uma família rica em Paris, junto com sua irmã Margaret, sua Irma gêmea, eram felizes mesmo com a falta de atenção dos pais, _

'_Charlie' começou a escutar umas vozes estranhas e a desenhar coisas assustadoras nos seus 6 anos de idade, ela foi manda para um psicólogo onde este a receitou tomar alguns remédios por estar sofrendo de grave depressão porem seus pais não compraram os remédios ou ate mesmo se importaram com ele deixando as gemes sobre o cuidado de um baba._

_Margaret sofria de asma e um dia quando passeavam sozinhas um grupo de meninos começaram a implicar com elas roubaram a bombinha de Margaret e ao tentar ajudar sua irmã Charlie apanhou dos meninos que também acabaram batendo em Margaret assustados eles fugiram deixando ambas as meninas sozinhas. Margaret faleceu._

_As vozes começaram a ficar cada vez piores e seus pais decidiram continuar o tratamento até que um dia quando ele tinha 14 anos, Charlie viu um garoto machucando uma menininha, ambos deveria ter 9 anos, sentiu toda a raiva voltar viu sua irmã naquele pobre mocinha e as vozes voltavam horripilantemente. Quando terminou de ver a cena segui o menino e pediu ajuda para ele o conduziu ate o mato e o matou enforcado._

_Pensou em fazer justiça. Justiça pelo o que fizeram a sua irmã._

_Passou a matar menininhos que implicavam com garotinhas mais acabou sendo presa em flagrante e sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo ao ver a mãe do menino implorando por sua vida, a partir de então como se tivesse sentido a pior dor do mundo Charlie percebeu o erro que comentará._"

- É difícil perder um ente querido, mas matar criançinhas! Balisa sussurra e Eloise finge não ouvir.

- Hachiko Yamada se auto denunciou para a policia por não agüentar mais a vida na Yakuza. Ela fala observando uma moça de cabelos longos lisos que chegavam a sua cintura um castanho avermelhados com uma usa franja jogada para o lado direito e algumas mexinhas no lado esquerdo, levemente caindo sobre os olhos, olhos grandes e levemente azulados, magra.

"_Sua família toda era um grande grupo de Yakusa. Hachiko desde pequena foi treinada a ser uma grande e poderosa Yakusa, mas ela sempre se negava a se transformar naquilo que os pais queriam_

_Na sua adolescência já cansada de apanhar por causa de sua negação, ela teve que esquecer dos sentimentos e agir como uma garota fria e gélida. Quando ela mudou de pensamento o pai o poderoso chefe daquela facção a tornou líder de um grupo poderoso de Yakusas, onde ela se tornou uma grande Hacker e passou inclusive a __**manipular medicamentos e a sabotá-los **__além de matar. _

_Chegou a espionar e a assassinar um bancário, acabou se auto denunciando para a policia por não agüentar mais essa vida."_

- Como alguém normal prefere ficar presa nesse inferno?

- Não é normal. Eloise fala fria, seus olhos estavam com um brilho diferente ao ler sobre Hachiko, Blaise percebeu isso mais preferiu não comentar, Eloise vira a pagina do livro e observa uma moça de olhos azuis lábios rosados, cabelos negros e ondulados, um pouco abaixo da cintura pele bem clara com unhas bem compridas. - Monise Mason trabalhava para a máfia se deixou ser pega para matar os assassinos de seus pais na frente de todo um tribunal.

"_Ela nasceu em meio a uma máfia, a qual seu avô e seu pai eram chefes, bem como sua mãe foi. _

_Sempre ouviu gritos vindos de seu porão e perguntava a sua mãe o que eram, esta falava que ela só saberia quando fosse mais velha._

_Monisa sempre foi muito impulsiva e chegou a atacar um colega na escola e sempre dizia 'Ele Mereceu'. Quando cresceu seu pai lhe contou sobre as torturas e tudo o que fazia e aos 17 anos ela presenciou sua primeira reunião e descobriu o seu dom de torturar e matar pessoas._

_Porem quando sua familia foi morta por um outro membro da máfia ela se entrou para a policia e no tribunal se disse arrependida de ter feito o que fez porém quando eles se retiravam pra um recesso ela simplesmente matou o homem que matara seus pais ali mesmo depois disse sorrindo ao juiz 'Ele mereceu'_."

- Falta muito? Blaise pergunta vendo que o horário de lazer estava acabando.

- Não. Responde Eloise ela folhei a ultima moça morena clara, alta, olhos cor de ônix, cabelos ondulados, negros, com algumas mechas brancas, e seu comprimento vai até a coluna. Possui um corpo com leves curvas. - Krishna Forght matava para um Mafioso mais este a entregou quando descobriu que ela dormia com outro homem.

"_Krishna veio de uma familia miserável com pais viciados e dês de muito cedo começou a se prostituir. Nunca teve ninguém ate fazer 15 anos e um dos clientes mais rotineiros que ela tinha além de ser um perigoso mafioso a propôs um trabalho. Ela mataria para ele._

_Fazia seu trabalho muito bem, até quando esse mafiosos Romeo descobriu que Krishna estava tendo um outro homem foi quando ele a denuncia entregando provas par a policia de pelo menos 4 assassinatos no qual dois deles incluíam seus próprios pais feitos pela moça que acaba sendo presa enquanto dormia em sua casa."_

- Acabou?

- Sim! Eloise responde sorrindo.

- E agora? Blaise pergunta e Eloise sorri.

.

.

.

.

Nota: **[1] **Essas falas foram copiados do filme 'Homens de Preto'.

GENTE SE EU ESQUEÇI DE ALGUEM NO CAPITULO ME AVISEM POIS ESTOU TÃO CANSADA QUE NÃO TENHO PIQUE PARA CORRIGI-LO.

**Demorei mais voltei gente. PERDÃO por isso... Bem eu não quero me justificar mais comecei a faculdade e digamos que eu não consegui conciliar as duas coisas... Escrever e Estudar. E eu queria mostrar todas as garotas em apenas um cap então acabou demorando ainda mais.**

**Esse é o cap mais longos que eu já fiz. Espero que tenham gostado. SE EU ESQUEÇI DE ALGUEM POR FAVOR ME FALEM.**

**Gente são 1:10 da manha do dia 27 de dezembro e faz horas que eu não paro de digitar eu não irei revisar o cap então se acharem erros grotescos me perdoem mais o cansaço falo mais alto.**

**A minha Beta diva faz algum tempo que eu não converso com ela, ainda de ela estar passando por uma fase agitada não quero ficar atrapalhando ela com mais coisas.**

**Então é isso ME PERDOEM e espero que gostem.**


End file.
